


Seeds

by eva6



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Yoko introduces Simon to plant life.





	Seeds

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a birthday gift for my sister, since we both love Gurren Lagann and I know that Simon and Yoko are two of her favorite characters, and Simon/Yoko is one of my favorite couples.
> 
> My sister's birthday is actually February 28, but this is being published on march 1st.

"Hey Yoko, I've got a few questions."

"Yeah, what about?"

"Well, that actually."

Simon pointed to a patch of flowers, causing The bright red haired girl to turn her head in the direction he was referring to.

"Oh that?, that's just a bunch of flowers."

"Flowers?"

"Yeah, they're basically plants."

"Can you teach me some more?"

"Sure."

\-----------

Several minutes later..........

"Okay so, these are what you would call petals."

"Alright."

"And that's what you would call the stem of the flower."

"Interesting, anything else?"

"See that yellow stuff in the center?"

"Yeah?"

"That's pollen, not every flower has it but some do."

"Huh, but where do flowers come from anyway?"

"Well, flowers are born from seeds planted in the ground."

"I can see that."

"You also have to take care of flowers by watering them and letting them soak up sunlight."

"So, is that it?"

"Pretty much, yeah."


End file.
